fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Lobster
|image= |name=Michelle Lobster |kanji= ミッシェル・ロブスター |rōmaji= Missheru Robusutā |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Lucy Heartfilia (cousin) Jude Heartfilia (uncle) Layla Heartfilia (aunt) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 128 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Michelle Lobster (ミッシェル・ロブスター, Missheru Robusutā) is a young lady claiming to be a distant relative of Lucy Heartfilia and a member of the wealthy Lobster Family.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Michelle has a slender figure and is of average height. She has a striking resemblance to that of Lucy, having wavy dark blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her attire makes reference to upper-class women consisting of a pink and white themed dress with a white trim and a red ribbon attached to it in which the top of the dress is a lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink and a pink bonnet also with a white trim that has a blue corsage on the left side. Michelle wears white stockings and little red shoes. Personality Michelle is a dedicated and passionate person, searching for Lucy for over seven years, in honor of Jude Heartfilia's wishes. She is often seen being cheerful, smiling sweetly when around others. Michelle notably also seems inspired by the guild and how they tackle missions, mentioning that it seems like a fun place to be in. She often has a very clumsy side to her and tends to be quite sensitive and fragile, often crying loudly whether from happiness or sadness. According to Lucy, there is something about Michelle that makes everyone want to protect her. Michelle has a sporadic appetite; she is often seen eating food when talking to others. Happy had also remarked that Michelle similar to Lucy as they were both noisy. She also shows a side of interest to her, unafraid to watch a potentially dangerous mission right in front of her and also takes action immediately when she sees Lucy in danger. History Little is known about Michelle, but according to research done by Laki, it has been stated that the Lobster family was a wealthy plantation family concentrated in the Zentopia Church Parish. It has also been found out that she was, and possibly, the only survivor of a event linked to the Zentopia Church and the Legion Corps. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arriving by train, she enters the Fairy Tail guild where Romeo points to Lucy. She introduces herself to Lucy who does not even know her. Mortified, she blubbers up emotionally hurt. Furthermore, Michelle shocks Lucy and her friends when she addresses her as "Nee-san," as -san is the sign of respect for someone older and Lucy didn't think she was older than Michelle. She mentions that her family and the Heartfilia family are distant relatives to rectify Happy's misunderstanding of Lucy's father having an illegitimate daughter. Michelle starts to sob until Lucy asks about the case she is carrying. She then attempts to embrace Lucy, but Michelle unfortunately drops the case on her toe. Moments later, she informs Lucy that she was instructed by her father to send that case as a memento from him to Lucy. Jude also requested for Michelle to search for Lucy during that 7-year gap. Afterwards, Natsu tells Lucy to open the case. Inside, Lucy and the others, puzzled and filled with wonder, find a bandaged key-shaped object. Carla, at the sight of the unraveled, mysterious, key-like object is somehow terror-stricken. Everyone else is curious about this shady memento and question about it. Michelle tells everyone that she hasn't eaten in three days. By the river, Michelle follows Lucy to her house while carrying Plue in her arms, and Lucy tells her how much she loves her guild. Michelle compliments Lucy and states that Jude would be proud of her. In Lucy's house, Michelle gazes at the photos of Jude and Layla and then reads Lucy's newest script for a novel. When Lucy comes back, she finds Michelle crying about Iris. Michelle expresses her envy for Lucy who has big dreams while she has none. Lucy decides to let Michelle stay here. Michelle starts crying again, and Lucy tells her to get a job here at Fairy Tail guild. A montage of Michelle helping her guild is shown while Lucy narrates. With the montage over, Natsu calls Lucy for a job to catch some bandits, and Michelle gets excited because she wants to see Lucy in action. Even though Lucy doesn't want Michelle to be there, Makarov and the others insist that she brings Michelle with her; Erza reasons that Michelle will get experience. Lucy vows to protect Michelle as the gang head out for their mission. Somewhere in Fiore, Gray goes over the mission, but Erza comes with the cart and a plan involving her and Lucy being decoys while Natsu and Gray attacks the bandits by surprise. However, Natsu refuses to ride in the cart which prompts Michelle to volunteer as a decoy. As Michelle and Lucy drive the cart down the path, Erza and Gray wait in the back with Natsu and Happy soaring in the sky. Michelle and Lucy arrives to a blockade where the bandits greet them; Lucy immediately executes Erza's plan by showing off her body. Somehow, the bandits are not aroused by Lucy's curvaceous body. When the bandits decide to rob the cargo, the men find Gray attractive and tries to assault him. Though, Gray and Erza attack them. The boss appears and freaks out Lucy and Michelle with his strange behavior. He attacks Lucy, and Michelle attempts to help her; Natsu appears from the sky and defeats the boss. With the mission over, Lucy and Michelle eat lunch, and Michelle proposes to make a request to solve the mystery behind Jude's memento. At Fairy Tail guild, Lucy gets permission, and Natsu takes on Michelle's job. Then, Michelle trips with the memento falling on the ground. Suddenly, the object levitates with mysterious runes or characters revealing itself on the object. Makarov tries to tell Lucy to give up on the request, but Lucy insists on solving the riddle for Michelle's sake. Deciding to research into the memento, Lucy and Michelle start by looking at different books. Michelle asks if she found anything yet, but gets no for an answer. Later, at a festival, she is enjoying the food being served and asks Lucy to try some, but Lucy replies that she doesn't want to. Later that night, she is in Lucy's appartment, discussing the mysterious rod with Lucy and Levy. She is shocked when she hears that the rod resembles one of the hands on an ancient clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Later, after returning to the guild and seeing three stranger there, Michelle hears Hughes saying that they came to capture Lucy Heartfilia, and listens as the three tell the guild that they will take her by force if she does not hand herself over. Michelle watches as the Guild and the three fight, and notices that Lucy is going to reveal herself; before Lucy can, she steps forward instead, stating that she is Lucy, shocking the others. When Lucy states that she is the real Lucy, Michelle puts on a performance, stating that Lucy is Michelle trying to protect her. Michelle starts an argument with Lucy, with both claiming to be Lucy. When the guild distracts the enemies by joining in on the farce, they tell Michelle and Lucy to escape and find the master.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 After running for some time, Michelle and Lucy decide to take a rest by a tree. Michelle is scolded by Lucy for putting herself in danger and trying to take her place, but is also thanked for caring enough to do so. She and Lucy start to discuss if the trio were responsible for the church attacks until Coco finds them and demands Lucy to come forward. When Lucy points at Michelle for being Lucy, she plays along and confuses Coco. Virgo suddenly appears and helps them, and Coco is distracted even further, giving them the chance to run away. Michelle and Lucy are later found by Earth Land Hughes, who controls Michelle with her Magic and prepares to make Michelle throw herself over a nearby cliff. Lucy grabs Michelle to try and stop her, but Hughes' Magic forces Michelle over the edge, with Lucy and the metal rod falling with her. As the two girls fall down the cliff, Michelle and Lucy are saved thanks to a then-summoned Aries' Wool Cushion. When Lucy summons Taurus, then Scorpio, Michelle comments on the two Celestial Spirits' eccentric personalities, right before Lucy starts her fight with Mary Hughes. Michelle is later attacked and knocked unconscious, albeit unintentionally, when Mary Hughes uses her Command Magic to put Lucy's body within range of Scorpio's Sand Buster attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Michelle, along with Lucy and the others, decides to search the Heartfilia Konzern mansion for clues surrounding the memento. They all split up, with Lucy and Michelle searching together. Upon searching Jude's library they find a book called "To My Daughter", which is blank, but turns out to be an anagram. Michelle helps the others to try to decipher the anagram. They do but are confronted by Samuel and Dan Straight of the Legion Corps. The others try to attack while Lucy and Michelle escape with the book, "The Key to the Starry Heavens". However, they are confronted outside by Samuel, who takes the book and memorizes it, leaving with Dan as Michelle and the others watch.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Following this, Michelle and the others return to the guild where they discuss what they learned with the others, before it is eventually decided that they shall all search for the other clock parts. Michelle is sent with Lucy, Happy, Romeo and a shrunken Natsu. They board a ship lead by the Archeological Society, getting into a brief settlement during the trip about whether they should continue searching for the clock part or not; it is quickly resolved, however. Michelle and the others then reach shore and continue their search through a desert-like area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Before beginning the search, Michelle decides to prepare a meal for everyone, which they find delicious. Later, following Romeo's directions, they find a device and Michelle, along with him, notices that it looks like a keyhole, which Lucy attempts to open with Cancer, only to cause the ground to crumble and the group to fall in the abyss. After awaking, Lucy and the others help Michelle, who has fallen upside down, get up and sand comically falls from her mouth when she realizes that the entrance was underground. The group now is in an underground space, before a gate that apparently needs a password to open. After many failed attempts of the party, Romeo opens the gate to the Sacred Graveyard just by politely asking. After Lucy activates a trap two times, trying to figure out how to move on, Virgo appears in a swimsuit and saves Michelle and the rest of the group by making a hole on the floor. When the group lands, they find themselves in a room filled with statues, which Michelle explains to be coffins. When Natsu activates a trap by punching a coffin, Michelle selects the correct bridge to follow but later the group is forced to jump, after meeting a dead end. Then, Happy is asked to lift Lucy and Michelle, and complains due to Lucy being heavy, but when a rock falls on his head Lucy uses Fleuve d'étoiles in order to save him, Michelle and herself. Michelle and the rest decide to keep going down and reach the lowest part of the graveyard, where the party meets Dan Straight and Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 For the most part, Michelle simply stands on the sidelines watching Dan fight Natsu, showing surprise and anger whenever something bad happens to Lucy. When Lucy is shrunken by Dan's Habaraki, Michelle devises a plan to save Lucy by having her "marry" Dan right then and there. She is then told to do all the bridal things for Lucy. Within a matter of minutes, Lucy is restored to her normal state but Happy's body is enlarged tremendously, scaring Michelle and the others into running away for safety. Much later, when Lucy and Coco fall down a trap, Michelle becomes worried for Lucy and calls out for her but is told to continue searching for a clock part.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 As Michelle and the others wonder how to move the clock part, Dan gets back on his feet and says that he accepts being defeated by Natsu. Michelle asks if he will tell them about Legion's goals, which he agrees to do, and listens to him as he tells about his childhood via storybook images. While listening to him, Michelle continuously sobs whenever he brings up a sad experience and becomes shocked afterwards when he mentions how minor such events really are. After Dan finishes his story, Happy asks why Dan can't go after Michelle and he states that while she is beautiful, he likes "spunkier" girls, causing Michelle to look away solemnly. Then, the chapel is destroyed by the appearance of Byro Cracy and his octopus Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 When Natsu laughs in a goofy manner at Byro for riding on an octopus, Michelle is worried that he sets a bad example for Romeo. Later on, she is shocked by Aquarius' attitude towards her summoner, Lucy, saying that she too sets a bad example as a Celestial Spirit. When Natsu attempts to defeat Kanaloa with his Dragon Slayer magic, Michelle delightfully remarks that grilled octopus is delicious, much to the astonishment of Lucy and Aquarius. After Kanaloa defeats Natsu, Byro attempts to get the clock part and Michelle asks him why he wants to collect the parts, only to be told that the Archbishop has asked to gather all the clock parts, leaving her to wonder for his reasons. Later, Byro explains that if someone is in control of all the clock parts, then "chaos will descend", interpreted by Michelle as the end of the world. However, when he says that the Archbishop makes no mistakes and will keep the parts locked safely, Michelle remarks that everyone makes mistakes, and that is why wars never end. After this, she watches the Fairy Tail Mages defeat Kanaloa and confront Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Michelle watches as Natsu gets beaten up by Byro, and as Happy and Lucy deny that guild Mages take jobs only for the money. She and the others watch as Natsu replenishes his strength by eating the flames of the crypt candles and as Natsu continues to fight Byro despite losing quite horribly. Michelle, Lucy, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. Michelle states that Byro doesn't decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause; saying that if it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. Michelle watches along with the others as Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow whilst Lucy tries to stop him. Suddenly, the other Fairy Tail members arrive with the other clock parts. She watches as Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro simultaneously, and as Byro is still able to nullify the Magic. She watches as a familiar dark guild appears.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 139 Michelle watches as the Reborn Oracion Seis appears and as Brain II defeats Byro, Dan and Natsu, whilst the others are beaten by the Racer and Cobra. Later, along with the others, she is attacked by Angel's Magic. When the group awakens they have been saved by Blue Pegasus, and whilst the group is recuperating, Michelle heads to some ruins, pondering the situation they are in. Lucy soon finds her and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. She is later seen on Christina while hearing the Infinity Clock's dark chime.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 140 Michelle is then later seen with the rest of the guild members at the guild to decide thier further plans. Then Cana awakes and decides teams which would go to repective places. Michelle is paired up with Natsu, Lucy and Elfman.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 141 Michelle then stands aside as Natsu, Lucy and Elfman fight Jackpot.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 142 Michelle Lobster was shown not to be the one we knew, but a fake. Laki Olietta and Gildarts Clive find the True Michelle Lobster, in an underground Zentopian "Hospital" with a sleeping Lacrima attached to her so she would not inconvenience somebody.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 143 Later as the episode ends, Michelle's right eye becomes glowing red.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 143 Relationships Lucy Heartfilia Michelle calls Lucy "nee-san" and is her distant relative. Despite not knowing her, Michelle was looking for her for a long time in order to deliver her father's last gift. Though initially surprised, Lucy later accepted her and even offered her to live with her, an offer that Michelle accepted. Lucy also feels that there is something that prompts her to protect Michelle though Michelle herself is willing to risk her safety to save Lucy as seen when she charged the bandits during one of Team Natsu's missions. Jude Heartfilia Jude was Michelle's uncle and the two had worked together in the past. The two had shared a close relationship as Michelle was at his side during his dying moments and was dedicated and loyal to him as she was willing to go search for his daughter in order to deliver his last gift, even to the point that she would not eat for days at a time. Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Bandits *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Needs Help